When You're 15
by AllyAM
Summary: NOT a song fic. Bella and Edward are freshman at Forks High. Bella is a bookworm who adores Edward, and as far as she knows, he doesn't notice her like that. AH AU OOC
1. An Inch Worm

This is my very first piece of fan fiction ever. It was written at 3AM so I'm sorry if it sucks Please bear with me.

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting in the back of my American Lit class, to busy watching _Him _to be able to pay attention. How could someone hold my attention that long, just by playing around with an inch worm? He was hilarious, he was smart,he was gorgeous, he was Edward Cullen.

This was normally my favorite class. Not just because Edward was in it (he was in all my classes), I just love to read, I guess you could call me a bookworm.

Today attention was hard to manage. How does one pay attention when their gorgeous crush right there, being so entertaining? I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I attempted to turn back to my classwork.

Ten minutes later, all my questions were done. Sub work is just too easy, especially if you're an all honors student.

I felt a tap on my arm, Edward's inch worm was now crawling up his face. My cheeks flushed as I covered my mouth tightly, trying to hold back my laughter.

Hearing me, my friends Jessica and Angela turned around, hardly containing their giggles when they say Edward's ridiculous actions.

Glancing over at Edward, I could not help but imagine myself pounce on him, kissing that goofy half smile off his face.

But I couldn't do that, I am Isabella Swan, the good little ninth grader at Forks High. Well, as good as people thought I was, but no one knew of the little deviant that lived in my head or of all the 'inappropriate' late night conversations I had last year with my (now) ex-boyfriend, James.

However, that hentai watching, WoW playing, friendless loser was the furthest thing from my mind as I was in my happy bubble that afternoon, watching the guy I adored, wishing he was mine.

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry this is so short, but it's really late, I'll post more ASAP (if anyone likes this that is). And I hope you do, this story shall go into oblivion unless **one **person comments or favorites in. Complements or (constructable) criticism is always welcome! :D

AllyA(ll)M(ighty)


	2. Just Dance

Yes! Time for another chapter! Yaaaaaaaay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did the story would have more plot and better developed characters... sorry fangirls but I love Harry Potter with all my heart!

* * *

Forty-five blissful minutes later, I walked out of the classroom, talking and giggling with Edward.

Of course who would be waiting but his girlfriend, Tanya.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, she seems nice enough. I tell myself I just want the guy I like to be happy, but sometimes the twisting in my gut said otherwise. As long as Edward Cullen had her, I never stood a chance.

Tanya was 5'3". athletic, popular. With her blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and medium sized cleavage, she was everything I wasn't and everything I wished I could be.

Whereas I was barely 5'2", so clumsy I could never play a sport to save my life, I was just plain unbearably awkward. My prescription glasses made my already small eyes look tiny, frizzy brown hair that some might call 'wavy' (I just call it a mess), and constantly in the way balloon boobs, I was cursed into living in my own little world away from everyone and everything else.

The rest of my day was just a huge blur. I spaced out during math and talked with one of my best gal pals, Alice, about the newest Degrassi the whole time.

The raven haired pixie excitedly bounced the entire class, giving me all her newest theories on whatever the next drama will be.

I wish today was already over!

On the way home, I sat with Jake, my best guy friend ever. We talk about anything and everything, even hot guys! Jake was bisexual, which is nothing uncommon at our school. One of the things that made Edward so attractive was the fact that he was one of the few good looking, straight guys at Forks High that wasn't an ass.

Why couldn't talking to Edward be as easy as it was with Jake? Sure it may be that Jake's just my puppy-like, over affectionate best friend, but he's a guy too!

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!", I groaned, jumping onto the seat we have had every day since orientation.

He looked up at me. "What is it this time, Bells?" Then he rolled his eyes and said in a state of exasperation, "Let me guess... Edward?"

My face turned the color of a tomato. "Am I always that obvious?"

"You know it!" He laughed.

"ARRRRGH!" I yelled, banging my head on the back of the seat in front of me. Then, slightly annoyed, I turned to Jake, whacking him over the head. He gave me a very serious look as we spent the last fifteen minutes of the bus ride have one of our amazing, overly dramatic, ninja fights.

Who needs crushes and their in-the-way girlfriends when you have friends like this?

I may be very not confidant most of the time, but when I was with my friends, at moment like this I knew I was the most amazingly adorkable person on the earth. There was no where else I would rather be.

* * *

I looked at the clock. Eight o'clock now. I could not get the thought of Edward out of my head.

With nothing left to do, I grabbed my iPod, speakers, and hairbrush and walked up to my bedroom.

Plugging in, pressing play, and the mind numbing beat filled the room. I grabbed my brush and stood in front of my mirror shaking my hips to the music.

_Wake up in the mourning, feeling like P Diddy._

_Grab my glasses out the door, and I'm gonna hit the city!_

I was no longer plain old Bella Swan, I was now transformed into a world famous, hot, sexy, pop star. When I was alone I could imagine I was anything, dancing was my favorite. Sure, I wasn't great, but the audience in my head loved it. Boys passing out at my feet, girls wishing they were me.

Even with all these guys around, Edward was my only love. And that was my dream, my fantasy.

The next song up was "You Belong with me", and at this moment I knew, whatever it took, before the end of this year, Edward would be mine!

* * *

Soooo.... did you like it? Please tell me what you think! I'm not confidant in my writing but it's still fun!!!

Also, I thought I would let you know that this is strongly based on my real life. The Edward in this story is a boy at my school, Tanya is his girlfriend, Bella is me. Jake is the only friend in the story that isn't a mishmash of other friends, he's one person (Hi Jon if you get around to reading this!) Angela and Jessica are mixtures of my good but not best friends and Alice and Rose are all made out of my 5 best friends ever.


	3. Oh Noes!

Yes! Chapter 3 already! It seems like only this weekend that I started this story! Oh wait... it was... hehehe! I think this is my longest chapter yet! How great is this??? I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own you-know-what. I don't own Pokemon either, that has nothing to do with this, I just thought you might enjoy knowing that.

* * *

_ The wind blew past me. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and neck, the chilly wind not the cause, but the boy of my dreams who had me in his arms._

_ "This can't be real," I said dreamily._

_ "If you're not convinced yet, maybe you will be after this."_

_ He stared down at me directly into my eyes. My breath stopped in my throat. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." I closed my eyes as his face leaned down to mine.

* * *

_

I woke up with a start, nearly tumbling off my bed, but Bearemy, my teddy, was not as lucky. I heard his plastic eyes click on my hardwood floor, reminding me it was the mourning. Craaaaap. It's a school day. I really don't hate school, it's just majorly boring for the most part.

"Bells! Get out of bed, its six!" my dad shouted. I'm sure he was cursing the fact that he had a teenage daughter to wake up, even on his days off. Hey, is it my fault that I could sleep through anything less than an atomic bomb going off?

"Ugh! Okay, Dad. I'm awake!" With a huff, I got out of my warm bed. I hate mornings so, so, so much. What right did my dad have to interrupt my dream before I got my kiss. This happened every morning. Sure I had different dreams about it, but right before my kiss: "Get up time for school!" Why does a girl have to do to just get five more minutes of sleep???

I walked to the bathroom for my daily routine. Toilet, toothbrush, face wash, and hair brush. After putting my hair up I leaned my head against the mirror. "I'm so plain," I though. "Lets switch this up a little." And with that, I took my hair down, shook it out, and pinned it out of my face. Perfect, a brand new way to start a new day. This will be a new era of Bella. With this thought, I grinned, but quickly closed my mouth. Damn braces.

I pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Intricate outfits just aren't me. Checking the time on my phone, I saw I still had a half hour left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes left still. I already packed my bag and ate, not much left to do now. Grabbing my guitar, Lucky, I sat on my favorite comfy chair and strummed some songs out.

_Coming out of my cage,_

_And I've been doing just fine,_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all._

Yeah, I'm a Killers freak. How could you hate this song when you relate to it so well? Looking form the outside in, wanting nothing else than to be a part of society, but getting there and seeing that its not so great. I still plan to make the best out of my life that I can!

Noticing I dazed out for a bit, I checked the time again. Time to go! I grabbed my iPod and headed out the door. Rocking out during the two block walk to my bus. No one else was awake yet, so embarrassing myself was never a worry. With every thing from Lady Gaga to All Time Low to show tunes on my playlist, my mind was kept occupied while I walk. Of course with almost any song I had a daydream music video of me and Edward going on in my head.

Was such an obsession really possible? Haha, I guess with me it is. At least he wasn't plastered all over my walls like my Harry Potter posters. But, what's wrong with being a bit of a nerdling, right? I know even Edward Cullen himself is a bit of one. How else could someone have such a long conversation about all the things you would rather do than have to watch Spiderman 3? (I hated that movie!) Nerds make the best company and have the best future. I laughed, everyone knows that!

I switched off my music and took my daily seat next to Jake. "Morning, buddy." I put my bag under the seat.

We talked for a bit, not much later we got to school.

* * *

After a few hours of classes I made my way to lunch. In the caf I saw Edward standing in line by himself, I knew this was the best opportunity to take.

I fast walked over to him, but then the worst most horrible thing happened to me.

I tripped.

Onto him.

You know when you see a car crash or something in the movies? It is all going in slow motion? That was _exactly_ what this was like. One second everything in my world was going perfect, the next, I was squealing as the my world literally was sent flying.

I tried to move but something was wrong.

Oh crap.

Oh crap!

OH CRAP! Crappity crap crap crap!

The bottom hem of his shirt! Obviously, it was really awkward to try and move out from the lunch line. This was officially the most humiliating day of my life!

"It's okay, it's okay," said Edward, "this could happen to anyone." Although he was working desperately to untangle me. I nearly felt like crying, the laughing of Tanya and her friends somehow audible over the sound of my embarrassment.

"Finally! Finished!." He grinned, making me melt on the floor, "here, let me help you up, Bella."

I must have blushed as I grabbed the hand he offered me. He used my name! He **knew** my name! Amazing!

But of course, at this moment, I heard his girlfriend still laughing, and I remembered what happened. With not much dignity left, I fled to hide in the girls room.

* * *

Yay! Long chapter! How was that? I think we all know what time it is now!

[does obligatory author's note dance] That's right! It's a note from me! The author! Imagine that!

So today I received word that my friend John, the inspiration for Jake, hatehatehates the spelling 'Jon' which I used to call him last chapter. Yeah, sorry...

Anyway back to the point. Please leave a review! I want to know what people think of my writing! :) And the deal still remains! If I get at least one review I will post another chapter! Otherwise this story will fade into oblivion, please, I don't want that!


	4. Chin up!

Greeting my new readers and my loyal ones! I decided to celebrate my fourth chapter with something a little speacial I never thought I would end up doing! (Don't worry this is still perfectly T rated! ;D )

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you?

* * *

Epov

'What just happened?' I thought as I saw what might have been the most adorable, endearing girl run from me. My heart ached to go after her, apologize, I must have done something wrong! Why else would she run like that? I couldn't think of reason why I didn't go make sure she was okay until I heard giggling and felt a hand on my shoulder.

Right, I already have a girlfriend.

"Eddie!" She giggles, I've heard nicer sounds. I almost grimaced a little as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Sometimes I forgot a little why I was with Tanya, but it always hit me after a moments thought. Tan was beautiful, athletic, she even played guitar! What's hotter than a girl who plays guitar?!

But as she guided me to our table I couldn't help but glance in the direction Bella ran off in.

* * *

Bpov

"Al, Rose! I'm so freaking humiliated!" I few tears escaped through my hands, hiding my shamed face from the world.

Rose placed her arm around me. "Sh, calm down, B, shit happens to the best of us. I'm sure he doesn't hate you as much as you think."

"Yeah dude, if he's too much of an idiot to see how great you are, he so does not deserve your time!" I heard a squealing Alice over my shoulder.

I have no clue why they even ever bothered trying to comfort me. My friends were too good. Alice and Rose were both more beautiful than me, each in different ways. Alice was a like a little pixie. She had an angular face, spiky black hair, she was so skinny and even shorter than me. Ali had both boys and girls tripping over each other to get to be at her side, no one knew how she did it! Rose was your classic beauty queen, 5'5", gold wheat hair, glowing blue eyes. Despite not being a cheerleader, all the best looking, most talented jock flocked to her. I would have done anything to get either of their bodies instead of my lumpy, nearsighted, brace faced, messy brown haired one.

But lets face it, who else can can help you forget your insecurities besides your best friends? Not to much later, I had calmed down, freshened up, and walked out, arm and arm with the two most important girls in my life.

I couldn't shake the feeling of someone staring at me. I glanced behind me and I swear to God I saw Edward blush and turn the other way! My heart and mind were doing out of sync somersaults. I could feel my face heat up as my thoughts raced. What did this mean? Did he like me? Maybe he just was worried if I got hurt and that why I ran? Was Tanya talking about me? Why was I still talking to my self?

I could see my besties looking at me with that 'what is it now? Tell me!' look. I just said "Later." and I knew there was no avoiding this topic in the future. Could I just make something up to tell them? No, they would figure it out, I hate being easy to read like that!

* * *

Before going to bed I cleared my mind be re-reading one of my Death Note volumes and watching half of Zoolander (best movie ever!). I drank some tea then went to bed.

I hoped a dreamless sleep would not be too much to ask for.

* * *

[Obligatory Author's Note Dance]

I'm very sorry this chapter is not as long as I would have liked! I hope it gave you a little bit more of an insight to my characters or something deep like that that I never really intended. I just like to talk, so I'm putting my talking into writing :)

A little bit of an update, this story may or may not be moved to another account due to the fact that my friend (who is one half of Alice) could become my co-author. She is a better writer than me and with two of us our story could become longer and more in depth! Ain't that dandy?

R&R!

-AllyAM


	5. Love Bites

**Yay! Chapter 5 already! :D Amazingness! I really hope you like my story so far! My future co-authors John (Jake) and Jaid (part of Alice) read and pre-approved this chapter as I wrote it at school today. =] At the end PLEASE read my bottom note, I have a few things I want you to read! ^_^  
**

**Also, I've officially decided to bol my author's notes, looks snazzy right?  
**

Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own it

* * *

I woke up, practically on the floor, blankets barley covering me. It was actually starting to get warmer in our little rainy town, so you could tell that summer was fast approaching.

Last nights dream was weird...for sure the strangest one yet. I was laying in a meadow in the middle of the forest. It was empty except for me, Edward, and hundreds of wild flowers. He was there kneeling beside me. I remember hearing a whispered "_I love you"_ before he leaned down and bit my neck!

That's when I woke up.

Getting dressed took a few minutes longer that usual because I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Seriously, what the hell was up with that?

I felt like Harry Potter when he dreamed about Ginny Weasley. Lost, confused, and without a freaking clue! Ron was in his way but what's in mine? Not really anything besides his be-yotch of a girlfriends. Oh, and my lack of confidence. There's always the possibilty of a ruined friendship...that would totally suck.

Crap, I'm just a whimp.

Yeah, that's definitively all it came down to.

I'm a freaking coward.

Looking at the clock after packing up my bag I saw it was 6:40. Oh fudge! Time to go! I grabbed my phone, house key, and iPod then went out the door.

I listened to "Get Back to Hogwarts" from A Very Potter Musical and speed walked to my bus. It was already there when I got to my stop, I switched off my iPod and climbed on and sat in my usual seat.

"Frak! I thought you were going to miss the bus, Bells!"

"Well I'm here now, right Jakey?" I yawned. "Be-Tee-Dubs, how's Sam doing?" Sam was Jake's current boyfriend and a senior at our school. It took me a few months, but I'm finally used to having gay friends. It's a fun time.

Jake chuckle/blushed. "He's great, I was actually just texting him right now."

"Neat." And with that we sat there in silence the rest of the way to school.

* * *

I ignored Edward all day. When I say I ignored him I mean I attempted to ignore him. Every time he tried to get my attention during class, I just blushed and looked away. I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. What was wrong with me? Really, I did want to to him! But the image of him biting me in the beautiful wild flower meadow was bouncing around in my head.

Ugh! He probably thought I was acting like a freak! I couldn't help but mentally bang my head against the wall until the bell rang for next class.

Crap! I had AmLit (American Literature) next...his seat is right next to mine!

* * *

**[Obligatory Author's Note Dance]**

**Wooot! Another chapter! Sorry they're still short but I have homework to do and I'm in the middle of writing and all Epov chapter... it's hard...**

**So two things I really wanted to say right now:**

**within the next few chapters I will start posting mini-stories about Jake and Sam (John really wants to write about them, he loves the idea of being with Sam). Jaid may or may not start writing Alice mini stories. Does this sould like a good idea to you?**

**I don't like the title of this story. However, I can't think of a better one. Please leave suggestions for a name in a review! I beg of you!**

**So... as always please R&R! I love you, my readers!**

**-AllyA(ll)M(ighty)**


	6. What the?

**Okay this took me waaay longer than I thought it would... not much to say tonight...

* * *

**

Epov

_I gaped down at the beautiful girl laying in the grass before me. She looked like she was glowing among the bright flowers surrounding her._

_ She blinked and stared at me, I felt her pulse, but I felt like I didn't even have one. I felt different that before, more aware, more powerful. It was like the girl before me was the most precious and delicate thing in the world, one wrong move and she would be gone! Was I something new? Somehow I knew I was._

_ I also knew that I needed this girl to be with me forever. My mind told me exactly what I needed to do._

_ "I love you, Bella, forever and always." I whispered, "My Bella"_

_ When I leaned down, I heard her gasp as my teeth sunk into her. Bella Swan was mine and mine forever._

I awoke in shock, covered in cold sweat, clearly remembering my dream from last night. That girl was definitely Bella. Yes, Bella Swan. Why did I feel this way? Sure, we had all our classes together, sure she was cute, in a geeky kind of way, pretty smart, and always a laugh. Bella was always fun to be around, we were buddies at least, right?

My phone buzzed on top of my dresser. It's like six AM! Who in the Hell would text me at six freaking AM? There is was in my inbox, "one new message."

_**From: Tanya  
I love you, Eddie!**_

_**Good Morning!**_

Oh...right...her. In my morning confusion, I somehow forgot my girlfriend in favor of my geeky little friend. Bella wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at...I always was a boob guy...and Tanya _was_ getting annoying recently...

No! Shaking my head, I tried to get my thoughts back in place. **Tanya **was my girlfriend. This made me feel guilty, I had no right to think about other girls, especially ones that I have no right to think about. Even a girl as hot and awesome as Bel-NO!NO!NO!

Bella is just my geeky friend. Friend that is, at most.

Tanya was my girlfriend. She was pretty, amazing and had a fiery temper. What couldn't I like? Although she was kind of a bitch sometimes. Hearing her talk and laugh about Bella really made me want to tell her off. I could never hit a girl.

But, Tanya=good, Bella=Bad, right?

* * *

All day I tried to talk to Bella. I couldn't help myself, but friends can want to talk to friends, so I think it's okay.

Something was wrong with her, though. Every time I tried to get her attention, she blushed, clenched her jaw, and looked directly away from me. Did I do something wrong? I panicked a little, it was American Lit now and I knew one thing that might break her iron-clad (metaphorical) armor.

"Giraffe noises," I whispered, leaning over to her desk. When I saw a slight flush in her cheeks and a small upturn of the corners of her mouth, I could feel that everything was finally better.

* * *

**Authors note dance! Woot!**

**Anywho, sorry I didn't have time to post Jake's Date's no.1 tonight. Sorry John :P**

**Remember! If I get a review I'll keep writing! Save this from oblivion!**

**Luv ya!**

**AllyAM  
**


End file.
